Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication networks, and specifically, to a method and system for dynamically controlling traffic distribution over a pair of wireless transmission links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of advanced wireless communication networks have taken on critical importance with the dramatic rise in consumer demand for services. With the proliferation of the Internet, new types of communication services have been added to the array of services offered to consumers. Internet applications such as web browsing, chat rooms, and PUSH technology have joined e-mail, bulletin boards, and voice communication as conventional communication services.
Different wireless communication services require different qualities of service and have different priorities. Certain applications such as video and audio are time dependent, while email and text are not. Telephone conversations and web browsing require delivery in real time, while video mail can be observed at a later point. In addition, telephone conversations can have some errors or static and still be understood by the listener but are time dependent. On the other hand, downloading a computer program must be error free but is not time dependent.
To control the quality of service for wireless communications such as voice, video and data, service providers operate wireless systems in licensed frequencies. These frequencies are typically licensed from the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to the service provider on a geographic basis. Once licensed, the service provider exercises management control over the frequencies in the specified coverage area ensuring the necessary quality of service. Some examples of licensed frequencies include Personal Communication Service (PCS), Microwave Multipoint Distribution System (MMDS), and Local Multipoint Communication Systems.
On the other hand, the FCC also allocates blocks of un-licensed frequencies that may be used by any service provider or end user. Unlicensed frequencies however, while freely available, do not allow service providers to manage the quality of service provided for sensitive communication. Some examples of unlicensed frequencies include Unlicensed Personal Communication Service (UPCS) and Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) bands.
Unfortunately, the licensed frequencies are a scarce and expensive resource. Therefore, it is a problem in wireless communication networks to continually support the addition of services over the licensed transmission frequencies.
The present invention advances the art by providing a method and system for dynamically controlling wireless communication service traffic over a licensed wireless transmission link and unlicensed wireless transmission link based on a quality of service. Some examples of communication service traffic includes but is not limited to, telephony, multimedia, internet applications, digital audio, and video entertainment. The invention supports the varying quality of service requirements by dynamically exchanging communication service traffic over the licensed wireless transmission link where the required quality of service is high and exchanging communication service traffic over the unlicensed wireless transmission link where the required quality of service is low.
The invention is comprised of a wireless system using a media access control (MAC) layer comprising a first portion corresponding to a first wireless transmission link using a licensed frequency and a second portion corresponding to a second wireless transmission link using an unlicensed frequency. The wireless system provides the communication service to the consumer by: 1) receiving a request for a communication service, 2) in response to receiving the request, dynamically selecting between the first portion and second portion of the MAC layer based on the required quality of service, and 3) providing the requested communication service over the selected one of the first portion and the second portion of the MAC layer.
Advantageously the present invention improves network efficiencies and increases throughput by providing various wireless communication services over both licensed and unlicensed frequencies. Also advantageously the present invention permits the use of wireless communications to provide a diverse array of communications services and allows new communication services to be provided to end user without the burdens of wiring the residence or business for the new services. Also, existing communication services are freed from constraints of the existing wired solution.